


Roommates

by daretoliveforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are placed as roommates in their first year of university. At first, it wasn’t bad, but as the year stretched on, so did their patients. They cannot stand one another. Fights are a daily occurrence and they want nothing more than to move out. When a massive snow storm hits, the snow fall was so bad that the dorm was locked down. Are these two roomies going to last through the lock down, or strangle each other before they are let out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**(Wednesday 12:23 am)**

Zayn was bolted awake by his room door opening, casting the dark room into the light. He grumbled under his breath before pulling his duvet farther over his head to block out the light. Seconds later, two fumbling figures walked into the room, one of which crashing into the dresser that sat by the door, toppling over various objects on it.

He tried to ignore the sounds coming from the two. He tried to pretend that he couldn’t hear the hands fumbling across clothing as they were being ripped off, or the moaning of the girl, or the heavy breathing of the two people. He tried to pretend it was nothing but a horrible dream, and that he wouldn’t be kicked out of his room for the night… again.

But the universe had other things in mind.

“Zayn” Harry said between his gasps of breath “Zayn wake up... get out.”

“No.” Zayn mumbled below the comfort of his bedding.

“Get the fuck out will you.” Harry snapped at Zayn.

Zayn groaned but pulled himself up in bed. He quickly grabbed his pillow, a blanket and his keys before storming out of the room. The last thing he heard was the faceless girl screaming out Harry’s name.

Stepping out into the far too bright hallway, Zayn began walking towards the only room that would let him crash for the night.

Liam, the resident advisor, walked out of his room to see Zayn holding his pillow and blanket. He shook his head and sighed.

“Harry again?” He asked. Liam was a good lad. He genuinely cared about the people in the dorm and would always be kind enough to help them in any way possible. I guess that’s why everyone always calls him ‘Daddy Liam.’

“Yeah.” Zayn said running his hand through his thick black hair.

“You want me to talk to him?” Liam suggested.

“No, it’s fine.” Zayn said before turning and heading off down the hall.

Stopping in front of room 305, Zayn knocked on the door. The room belonged to Louis and Niall. They were the only friends that Zayn had in Uni, other than Liam who was friends with everyone. He met them the first couple weeks of school.

Within the first few weeks of school, he figured out that Harry was none other than a man whore. The second week of school was the first time Zayn slept in the hall. About the third time that Zayn was kicked out of his room, Louis had spotted him when he was on his way to the bathroom. He kindly invited him to stay the night with him and Niall. Both boys became great friends and always offered Zayn a place to stay whenever Harry got ‘busy’.

 A moment after knocking, a sleepy Louis opened the door and stepped aside.

Zayn walked into the dark room and collapsed into the plush beanbag chair that sat in the middle of the room.

“Zayn?” A drowsy Niall asked, his Irish accent was thick with sleep.

“Yeah, Nialler go back to sleep.”

Louis walked back to his bed and crawled underneath the covers. Zayn heard Louis whisper ‘sorry’ before sleep took over.

~*~

**(Thursday 6:02 am)**

Zayn woke up earlier than normal. Instead of curling back up into the beanbag chair, he pulled himself up and walked out of the room. Louis and Niall were still sleeping so he did so as quietly as he could.

His first class didn’t start tell 8 am, which gave him enough time to shower and get ready for the day ahead. Walking back to his room, Zayn didn’t know what to expect. He figured whoever the girl that Harry had brought back; she was probably still passed out in the room, hopefully not on his bed this time.

When Zayn walked into the room, he was right. Harry and the girl, who he could finally see in the early morning light, were still sleeping soundly, both completely naked underneath Harry’s sheets.

Grabbing his toiletries, Zayn shuffled his way to the showers.

~*~

**(Thursday 6:29 am)**

Zayn walked back into his room, freshly showered with a towel hanging low on his hips. Harry and the girl were still sleeping. _Typical._

Shutting the door behind him, Zayn flicked on the bedroom light. Harry turned over in his sleep in protest of the brightness of the room.

“Harry get up, girl, whoever you are, get out.” Zayn said loud enough to wake up both the sleeping figures.

Zayn ignored Harry’s rude gesture that accompanied his demands. He just walked over to his dresser and began pulling out articles of clothing.

He could tell that someone was eying his bare backside. He figured it was the skanky female that was easily persuaded into sleeping with Harry, but when he turned around, only Harry was wake.

“Get her out.” Zayn demanded as Harry rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

“You’re an ass, you know that.” Harry murmured

“Say’s the one who kicked me out of our room for the third night in a row.” Zayn mumbled under his breath.

The towel that clung to his hips dropped to the floor as Zayn shimmed into his boxers. He didn’t know it, but Harry was watching him.

Zayn finished dressing and getting ready for his day before walking out of the room without another word from Harry.

~*~

**(Thursday 12:19 pm)**

Louis, Niall and Zayn were sat in the dining hall munching on their lunches. They were talking about everything and nothing in particular. Mostly about their courses or what they planned to do over the weekend.

It was winter and the snow had just recently made an appearance. After sometime debating the issue, they all decided they needed a well deserved break from the hell hole of Uni and decided to head up to the mountains to go skiing.

“So, what happened last night?” Niall asked, promptly shoving a crisp into his mouth.

Zayn let out a heavy sigh.

“Same as usual. I was asleep when Harry and some bimbo walked – more like crashed – into the room. Harry demanded I leave which led me to crashing in your room… again.” Zayn responded.

“Have you talked to him about it?” Louis asked

“Yes. Remember, I tried talking to him about it, and in return of ‘I’ll try to be better’ he came back every night with a different girl for an entire week.”

“Ohh.” Louis and Niall said at the same time remembering the week that I basically lived with them.

The boys continued to eat their lunches in silence before Louis nearly jumped out of his chair in excitement.

“I got an idea!” he said cheerfully

Niall and Zayn exchanged a quick look before turning back to Louis. Louis had a lot of ‘ideas’ but most of them would either get the boys kicked out of the dorm, or the school itself.

Louis took their silence as means to continue                                                                          

“Ok so if Harry always comes in with a female to sleep with, then maybe he needs to see what it’s like to be on the other end.” Louis suggested with a grin.

Zayn’s eyebrow shot up at Louis proposition.

“Lou, what do you mean by that?”

“You sleep with someone in your room, and end up kicking Harry out ultimately forcing him to find his own place to sleep.”

“No.” Zayn responded shaking his head to reaffirm his answer. He wasn’t going to have some meaningless one night stand just to give Harry a taste of his own medicine. He wasn’t like Harry and he sure as hell didn’t want to start now.

“Oh come on! It’ll defiantly give him a sight to see.” Louis joked

“No.” Zayn said more firmly

“Wait, does he know?” Niall asked Zayn.

“No he doesn’t and he’s not going to ‘cause I don’t need any more shit from him. I just want to get by this year in one peace, and then I never have to see Harry Styles again.” With that final, Zayn stood up and left for his afternoon class.

~*~

**(Thursday 2:53 pm)**

After all of Zayn’s classes for the day, he returned back to his dorm room in hopes to get some of his homework done. Zayn was typing away diligently at his English assignment when Harry returned. He didn’t acknowledge the younger lad, he just continued with his work.

Harry took a seat at his desk, opened his laptop and turned his music on full blast before pulling out his math homework.

Zayn looked up towards the ceiling thinking to himself ‘ _you’ve got to be fucking kidding me’_ before turning towards Harry.

“Please turn the music down, Harry. I’m trying to finish my homework.” Zayn said calmly.

Harry looked over at Zayn, smirked and turned it up louder.

“Really Harry!” Zayn yelled standing up from his desk, “Do you really have to be such an ass all the time.”

“Oh come on Zayn, its just music. If you don’t like it, leave.” Harry retorted.

“I shouldn’t have to. I shouldn’t have to leave because you refuse to turn your music down. I shouldn’t be forced out of my room every god damn night just so you can fuck some girl you won’t ever see again. I shouldn’t have to put up with your bullshit but I do. So it would be nice if you could be a tiny bit more respectful sometimes.” Zayn screamed.

Harry stared blankly up at Zayn.

“Anything else?” Harry said

Zayn scowled at Harry trying to think of a nasty come back but was only left with a simple

“Fuck you Styles.”

“Grow up Malik.” Harry said turning back to work on his homework.

Zayn walked back to his desk, gathered up his things and stormed off to finish his work somewhere else.

~*~

**(Thursday 7:10 pm)**

Harry had a late night lab on Thursdays which allowed Zayn to have the night to himself. That is until Harry got back from lab. Usually when he returned, he would just go to bed. It was the one time a week when he _didn’t_ come back with a girl. Which also meant the one night a week when Zayn knew he wasn’t about to be kicked out of his room.

**(Thursday 10:43 pm)**

Zayn was tired. Harry would be back soon and Zayn really didn’t want to be awake when he came back.

It had started snowing earlier that evening, but Zayn didn’t think much of it. He just shut the lights off and crawled into bed letting sleep overtake him.

~*~

**(Friday 6:32 am)**

Zayn woke up to his phone informing him of a new message. Fumbling around, Zayn grabbed his phone off his desk and opened the message.

_Due to heavy snowfall, the University has closed for the day. Please stay inside. If you are unable to stay inside for any reason please do so with **extreme** caution._

Heavy snowfall? Zayn pushed the curtain aside and looked out the one window the room had. When his eyes registered what he was seeing, his mouth dropped.

Outside was completely white. Everywhere Zayn looked was white. The snow outside had to be a good 4 feet deep. It wasn’t just heavy snowfall, it was an all out blizzard, and it kept falling.

“Harry wake up.” Zayn whispered next to Harry. He gently pushed the younger lad trying to coax him out of sleep.

Harry rolled over mumbling a ‘fuck you’ before pulling his sheets farther up.

“Harry get your ass out of bed and look outside.” Zayn said pulling the sheets off of Harry.

“Why? What’s outside that’s so interesting that I have to–” Harry said while pulling himself out of bed and looking outside. He stopped midsentence when he saw the amount of snow that lay outside.

“Holy shit.” Harry murmured under his breath.

A heavy knock sounded at the door diverting the boy’s attention from the storm brewing outside. Zayn turned to the door, opening it to reveal the beaming faces of Louis and Niall. They were covered in heavy snow gear and holding a couple lunch trays which Zayn presumed meant they wanted to go sledding.

“What’s up?” Zayn asked leaning against the doorframe.

“Come play with us.” Niall cheered, spreading his arms out wide.

Zayn laughed at his two friends. He invited them inside his room while he got ready himself. The two happily made themselves at home on Zayn’s bed. Harry had retreated back to bed as well; he figured ‘no school means more sleep’.

As Zayn wrapped his scarf around his neck, he and the two other lads headed off to enjoy the snow day.

Heading out of the room, the boys took off down the hallway to begin the winter wonderland adventures only to be stopped by Liam.

“Were you guys headed off to?” Liam asked curiously.

“We’re gonna enjoy the snow.” Niall responded holding up the lunch trays in his hands.

Liam pouted and shook his head

“Sorry guys I’m actually not allowed to let you boys out of the building.”

“What.” The three boys chorused in unison.

“There’s a meeting in the lobby in about 10 minutes. I’ll explain it all then. Until then, stay inside. Please.” Liam said before turning back to knocking on doors to wake the other boys, telling them of the ‘emergency meeting.’

~*~

**(Friday 7:15 am)**

All the boys in the dorm were crushed inside the lobby, waiting for the meeting that Liam had mentioned. The other RA’s stood in the front of the room patiently waiting for the last few boys to file in.

Liam stepped forward to begin the meeting

“As you can tell, there has been some severe snowfall.  Because it’s so deep the university has shut down the campus. They do not want _anyone_ to leave the dorm under any circumstance unless it is for medical purposes, and even then there will be someone to escort you out safely.” Liam said surveying the boy’s reactions. Some were annoyed with the news, some couldn’t care less.

“Now here’s the other part. You’re not allowed to leave your rooms unless it is to use the bathroom.” many of the boys began shouting in protest. Liam and the other RA’s calmed them down before he continued. “I’m sorry but we are under orders to do so. The reason behind it is so we are aware of whose where. The storm is so bad, we don’t want to risk anyone getting injured or lost. The RA’s will go around to each of the rooms and check up on you periodically and to give you lunch and dinner. Until the storm slows, you will have to remain in your rooms. Not a friends, _your_ assigned rooms. Any questions?”

When no one came forward with a question, the boys were dismissed back to our rooms.

Zayn saw the way Louis and Niall were watching him. They knew that this was going to be a disaster if he had to spend the duration of the storm with Harry.

~*~

**(Friday 8:03 am)**

Zayn walked back into his room after Harry. The younger sprawled out on his bed, grabbing the remote to the TV, turning it on to find something to watch. Grabbing his laptop, Zayn sat on his bed and turned the computer on. Plugging in his head phones, Zayn tuned out Harry as he browsed the internet.

The two ignored each other throughout the day. There weren’t any fights, or any acknowledgements of the others existence. Just Harry watching TV and Zayn on his laptop.

**(Friday 1:03 pm)**

The snow outside the dorm had gotten deeper. According to the news, the weather was the worst they’ve seen in history.

Harry and Zayn both were silently praying that the storm would end soon, just so they could escape the other persons company, or lack thereof.

Harry was watching some sitcom with horrible jokes while Zayn was talking to Louis over Facebook when the lights began to flicker. The boys looked up at the light in the center of the room. It flickered a few more times, trying to hold on the last bit of energy, before shutting off completely, along with the TV and the internet. The room was cast into darkness aside from the glow of Zayn’s laptop.

Harry looked at the TV as if it would turn back on again. When it didn’t he muttered a curse word under his breath.

Zayn was messing with the internet connection, wishing it to turn back on. But to know luck. He would have played computer games for the rest of the night, but his laptop was already low on battery. Letting out a defeated sigh, Zayn shut the laptop.

They both looked outside to see the entire campus had darkened as well.

_Great, a power outage._

Neither or the boys wanted to say anything. They didn’t want to be the first to break the silence around them. They both knew that the moment the other opened their mouth, it would lead to a fight. It always did.

“Now what?” Zayn finally asked hating the silence that had formed around them.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Harry snarled back. He was staring out the window, glaring at the fat snowflakes that continued to fall around them.

“Well you don’t need to be an ass about it.” Zayn muttered under his breath. He didn’t think Harry heard him when he made no attempt at a comeback.

Zayn walked over to the little sink that sat perched by the door. He grabbed a mug and filled it with cool water before chugging it back.

“Why do you hate me so much?”  Harry blurted out.

Not expecting the question, Zayn chocked his water, sputtering the liquid across the floor.

“What?” Zayn asked confused at why Harry would even care.

“You heard me, why do you hate me so much?” He repeated

Zayn ran through the question in his head. He could completely blow up on Harry about all the acts he’s pulled and everything that pisses him off, but he wasn’t going to. In all honesty, he didn’t _hate_ Harry; he just got on his nerve.

“I don’t hate you.” Zayn said sliding down onto his bed, wiping away some of the water that spilled on him.

“Then why are we always fighting?” there was a hint of vulnerability in Harry’s voice. He _wanted_ to know why they were always in a disagreement. Harry was showing a side to himself that Zayn didn’t even know existed.

“I don’t know, maybe because you’ve never made an attempt to have a civil conversation. Or the fact that you kick me out of our room at least 2 to 3 times a week… if not more.”

“Oh… sorry about that.” Harry apologized.

“Why do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Always bring some meaningless person over to have sex with them? Why always one night stands?”

Harry ran a hand through his thick curls, eyebrows scrunching up as he thought over the question.

“I don’t really know. Easier maybe – I mean not like they’re easy… which they are, but like easier on me.” He responded

“What do you mean?

“I don’t even know. It’s just a lot of the times, I bring someone over, they usually only want to _just_ sleep with me. Then if I think there’s a chance at something more, they don’t want that. They never want anything more than sex.”

Zayn chuckled at Harry’s confession.

“Not funny Zayn. I haven’t exactly seen you with anyone.”

“Yeah ‘cause I’m not going to have a meaningless fling with someone.”

“Ok I can understand that, but why haven’t you brought _anyone_ over, why haven’t you even dated.”

“Why do you care?” Zayn asked his tone sharp in defense. He was worried that this conversation would get _to_ personal.

“I don’t know. Wow I don’t know a lot of things huh. I guess ‘cause I would like to get to know you better – maybe.”

“But why now.”

“Maybe cause we’re stuck in this room until the snow stops.” Harry said pointing out the window.

“Yeah good point.”

“So will you tell me more about yourself?”

Zayn thought it over. Did he really want to tell Harry about himself? For all he knew, he could open up to the curly headed boy, and in return, he could make his life a living hell.

“Only if you tell me about you – I guess.”

“Great.” Harry said flashing a cheeky smile. Zayn never noticed before, but he got a glimpse at the dimples formed by Harry’s smile. He didn’t know why, but he found that incredible attractive.

**(Friday 4:37 pm)**

Harry and Zayn talked about anything and everything. They talked about their favorite things, such as movies, sweets, places to travel to. Much of their conversations revolved around their families and what it was like back home. Zayn was surprised that he was enjoying the conversations between him and Harry. The younger lad hadn’t made one snide comment about anything Zayn said. He was actually curious about what Zayn’s life is like.

“I can’t believe your favorite movie is _Love Actually_.” Zayn said between his laughter. Harry was sat beside him laughing along with Zayn.

“I know it’s weird, but I love it.”

Zayn was leaning back against his bed, staring out the window with a slight smile.

“So, do you have any secret relationships back home? Is that the reason you haven’t been dating anyone?” Harry asked

Zayn turned his head to look at Harry.

“Nope.” he said

Harry nodded his head taking in the response.

“Have you ever had a relationship?” Harry asked quietly not quiet meeting Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn turned to look at the snow falling outside again.

“Not an actual relationship I guess. I’ve gone on a few dates, but nothing came out of them.”

There was a stretch of silence before Harry spoke up again.

 “Do you – do you like girls, Zayn? Or guys?” Harry asked. He messing around with his hands, his eyes still wouldn’t look at Zayn. There were nerves in his voice when he asked the question.

Zayn didn’t look away from the window. He didn’t say anything for a few moments. This was the one topic Zayn was afraid of talking about, and now Harry asked it straight out.

“Guys.” Zayn whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

But Harry heard him.

“I think… I think I might too.” Harry whispered

That caught Zayn’s attention. He turned back to Harry. His head was hanging low, a slight red ting of color lay on his cheek.

“What?”

“But I really don’t know for sure. I haven’t been with a guy so I don’t know. I just know that most of the time, when I’m with a girl, I have to get really _really_ drunk to be able to do anything with her. If I’m not drunk I … I sometimes can’t do it.” Harry said nervously. He took a ragged breath before talking again “I just know that something isn’t right when I’m with a girl. But when I’m out at a party, I’ll see a guy and … um… well I get excited.” 

Zayn wanted to laugh. He wanted so desperately to laugh at Harry’s problem. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t make fun of Harry right now. Mostly because he knew what Harry was going through. It was quiet similar when Zayn figured out he preferred guys over girls when he was 16.

“Have you kissed a guy?” Zayn asked

Harry looked up at Zayn and shook his head.

“No. And if I have, then I don’t remember.” Harry was so vulnerable. Zayn couldn’t believe how vulnerable this conversation made Harry.

A thought came to Zayn and before he was aware of his actions he was moving closer to Harry.

Harry’s bright green guys watch Zayn’s movements. He just sat there as Zayn got closer.

Zayn moved closer and closer until his face was right by Harry’s. Gently he brought a hand up and cupped the side of Harry’s head. He ran his thumb across Harry’s cheekbones, which in turn caused them to deepen in red.

Harry was losing himself in Zayn’s dark eyes. Slowly his eyes began to droop close.

Zayn inched closer. So close that he could feel the warmth of Harry’s skin on his own, and feel the tip of his nose brush against Harry’s.

“Zayn.” Harry whispered, his breath tickling Zayn’s mouth.

With the finally word, Zayn brought their lips together. It was gentle. Zayn could tell Harry was nervous.

The kiss deepened. Harry’s hand found Zayn’s waist, tugging him closer.

Zayn was the first to break the kiss, only to hear Harry whimper in protest. He brought their foreheads together as they sat there.

“Wow.” Harry breathed out.

Zayn laughed and pulled away from Harry to look him in the eyes.

The younger lad looked at peace. He was happy and his bright emerald eyes shone brighter than Zayn had ever seen them.

Neither of the boys knew where their relationship stood after the kiss, but that’s something that they would figure out along the way. 


End file.
